Head Over Feet
by pusa.is.me
Summary: She had no choice, not really. Shinji was, after all, determined to be her prince charming.


And I'm back! After a two-week (I think) hiatus, I am back with a new Takamim one-shot! Woot! Inspired by Alanis' classic, but meh, I really just want an excuse to write again.

Enjoy and review. Takamim rocks!

And again, unbeta-ed, but seriously, do people even care about that?

* * *

**Head Over Feet**

"Mimura, for the nth fucking time, leave me alone!" Takako hissed as she tried to outrun the Shiriowa's ace in the school's hallway. It was right after classes, and Takako, who normally would wait for Hiroki to finish packing his stuff before they go home together, all but sprinted outside the classroom the moment the bell struck three. This could be credited to Hiroki's absence due to a martial arts completion, but Takako knew she'd be fooling everyone but herself if she gave that reason. There was one, and only one reason, why she dared not stay one minute longer in school, and that goes by the name of Shinji Mimura.

For two weeks and counting, the basketball ace had annoyed, irritated, bothered (and whatever synonym she could think of) her to no end. It all started with those small smirks, which eventually evolved into quick hellos, until they became full-blown attempts at conversation.

Takako couldn't remember what she did to make Shinji think that he was allowed to come near ten feet of her, but whatever it was, she wished she could undo it. Hell, she would do anything just to get Shinji off her hair. It didn't help that Hiroki had been gone for a few days, thus giving her less excuses to get rid of the annoying basketball player.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Shinji chuckled as he fell in place beside Takako.

"The gall to ask!" Takako screeched. "I don't recall ever saying that you're allowed to talk to me."

Shinji smirked. "Well, just hear me out for a second, okay?"

Takako exited the school building, Shinji still hot on her heels. Finally, she halted in the middle of the school's entrance and glared angrily at the ace. "Okay!" she yelled. "Damn it, what the fuck do you want anyway?!"

Shinji smiled, a smile that could melt the hearts of a thousand fangirls. Unfortunately, Takako was not, and never had been, a fangirl, so said smile had no effect whatsoever.

"I like you."

Takako blinked dumbly at her unwanted companion. For five seconds, they just stared at each other, Shinji wearing that to-die-for smile of his, Takako her most what-the-fuck-was-that expression she could muster.

"Huh?"

Shinji's smile grew wider. "I said I like you."

Takako blinked again. She certainly must have heard wrong.

"Huh?"

Shinji chuckled. "You forgot to clean your ears this morning?"

Takako, who normally would have kicked anyone in the nuts for ridiculing her like that, found that she didn't have any smart comeback to spew. In fact, she couldn't even move a muscle, except her eyelids, who blinked and blinked like there was no tomorrow.

Shinji smiled. "What, never heard a confession before?"

And a confession it was, indeed.

* * *

"How's your day, princess?"

Shinji placed down two cans of orange juice on top of Takako's desk, smiling that irresistible smile of his. He got a glare in response.

"Stop calling me that, moron," Takako growled, flipping through her Literature book lazily.

"What?" Shinji grinned. "You're my princess, right?"

Takako's glare became icier. "Call me that one more time, and I'll make sure you run across the field, screaming like fucking Cinderella."

Shinji chuckled. "Ayt," he said, raising both hands in mock surrender. "We good to go for tonight?"

Takako frowned. "I have track practice."

Shinji shrugged. "I'll wait for you then."

Takako raised an eyebrow in response. "Can't you find some other damsel in distress to take with you to that stupid concert tonight?"

It was Shinji's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Of course I can, hun," he answered, "But why would I want to do that? I'm already dating the prettiest girl in Shiroiwa Junior High, remember?"

Takako bit down her lower lip to keep herself from smiling.

* * *

"Shinji Mimura, I am so going to kill you!"

Takako flung her arms and grabbed Shinj's shoulders in irritation. To say that she was pissed off was an understatement. She was out for blood, and she had just decided that she'd want no one's blood better than Shinji's.

Shinji, even while fearing for his life (and his jewels), smiled nervously at his girlfriend for three months, and allowed her to squeeze her fingers tightly against his skin. Gently, he placed both hands on her hips, and kissed her softly on the nose.

"That time of the month, huh?"

Takako growled, but her temper caused by her cramps lessened. "You guys should try it sometime. It's a fucking blast, I tell you."

Shinji grinned. "No thank you, ma'am." And then, "Tell you what, you spare my shoulders, and I'll treat you to a scoop of strawberry ice cream."

Takako huffed. "Make it three scoops."

Shinji chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

"After you, milady."

Takako rolled her eyes as she entered the café, as Shinji, her boyfriend of six months, held the door for her.

"Seriously," she said. "I can open the door myself. I don't need a fucking chauffeur, you know."

Shinji smiled as he entered the café and followed Takako to one of the corner booths. "Stop making me feel bad about doing simple things for you," he said. "I heard it's part of the boyfriend duties anyway."

Takako raised an eyebrow as she sat down. "Boyfriend duties?"

Shinji smiled sheepishly as he took a seat beside her. "You know, staying at the danger side when crossing the road, holding your hand when you go down a vehicle, stuff like that."

Takako frowned. "And where the hell did you learn about that bullshit?"

Shinji frowned. "Hey, it's not bullshit."

"Of course it is," Takako answered, shrugging. "It makes me look weak. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Shinji shook his head. "But I like taking care of you."

Takako sighed. "Chauvinist."

"Hey." Takako turned, and saw that Shinji was staring at her with such intensity that it temporarily made her dumb. "I've never done this kind of stuff for other girls before," Shinji said. "And I don't have any intention of doing it for anyone else either. So quit your yapping and bear with it."

Takako blinked and watched as Shinji's serious face melted into his usual charming one. In a rare gesture of affection, Takako leaned over and planted a small kiss on Shinji's nose.

"Idiot," she said, before rolling her eyes once more.

* * *

"You know," Takako said one time, as they both lied on a picnic cloth spread in the middle of the track field, "I love you and Hiroki both."

Shinji frowned. "Is this about the right time to get jealous?"

Takako rolled her eyes. "I'm not yet finished, dumbass," she said. "My love for Hiroki is pure and innocent. My love for you, well, maybe it's something else."

Shinji smirked. "Something else, huh."

Takako sighed. "You two, you're my best friends." And, as an afterthought, "But you, I think you're my best friend, best friend with benefits."

Shinji propped his head up on an elbow and looked at his girlfriend of eight months. "And what benefits might that be?" he asked, his eyes dancing in mischievousness.

Takako returned the look, but hers was of mock irritation. "No," she said simply. "I am not making out with you in the middle of the school's field. It will not do well for my reputation."

Shinji chuckled. "Reputation my ass," he said. "You're reputation's been tainted since Yukie caught us making out behind the girls' locker room anyway."

Takako groaned. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Shinji looked up from his desk and found Takako smiling at him, a smile that he had, not once, seen in their ten months of dating. He wasn't sure if he should be terrified or overjoyed.

"Whattup hun?" he asked, hoping his voice wasn't quivering in fear.

Takako sat down on Shinji's desk, that undefined smile still affixed her pretty face.

"Uh," Shinji said slowly when Takako did not answer. "Am I going to be castrated for a sin I do not remember committing?"

Takako's smile grew wider, and just when Shinji thought the future of little Shinji Mimuras will be no more, Takako leaned towards him and kissed him fully on the lips, in front of everyone else in the classroom.

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise for about a second or two; Takako was not one for public display of affection. But his mind immediately recovered, and his hands automatically found her hips and pulled her closer. Catcalls and laughter were heard from their classmates, but Shinji didn't care a bit. He tried to remember if he did something worth the surprise, but like the sin he could not remember committing, he couldn't think of anything that he had done extraordinarily for Takako to kiss him like that – just out of the blue.

When Takako finally pulled away, Shinji stared at her with questioning eyes. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, "But what was that for?"

Takako grinned. "What, can't I kiss my knight whenever I want to?"

And there and then, Shinji knew, oh he knew, that there was no way he was letting Takako go, ever.

**END**

**

* * *

**It's fluffy, and Shinji's OOC, but again, who cares? I don't write fluff usually, so this is like, uhh, a once-in-a-lifetime treat (not really).

For **periberi**, because I love you (and because I owe you another story). And **Jenizaki **too, because, well, you rock? And **hot blankets**, **Myahra**, and **SkyLilies**. And the one or two souls who read my stories but do not leave reviews. I still love you (more or less). Cookie rain for all?


End file.
